


Secrets in the Closet

by Neonlightsglow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bill is that weird kid in high school, Billdip Week, F/F, M/M, Promposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglow/pseuds/Neonlightsglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has his eye on a certain classmate that he wants to take to Prom. He needs advice though if this is going to work, and who better to turn to than the school's local love expert? </p><p>Another High School Au that no one asked for but I wrote anyways because I had to write Bill as that weird kid at school and not just popular.</p><p>-This was a one-shot for the BillDip Week Challenge that got out of control and turned into a cheesy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in BillDip week and this little snippet formed in my head. Hope you all enjoy!

It happened some time between Calculus and Physics, when Mabel was at her locker switching out her books. It had started off as a great morning, with many notes asking the outgoing brunet to prom stuffed in her locker.

Unfortunately for them, she already had a date with one very perfect Pacifica Northwest. She broke their hearts gently. Well everyone except that creepy stalker kid Gideon. He had it coming though for all the times he harassed her.

Anyways, she was getting off track. This very moment had nothing really to do with her, but instead with her twin a few lockers down. Mabel was adjusting her headband in the small mirror located on the door of her locker, when she heard the boisterous laughter. Cackling that loud could only come from one individual and sure enough she spotted the blond hair turning down the hall.

Immediately her eyes went to her brother who grew red as a tomato when he heard it too. When the young blond walked past him, Dipper hid his flushed face in his locker. 

Oh jeeze. 

When was Dipper going to get the courage to accept his feelings and admit them to his crush? They had almost all the same classes together and they sat next to each other all the time. Mabel also knew Bill liked her brother to some degree. There's no way the amount of time those blue eyes stared at her brother meant absolutely nothing.

She had no time to think on this more because the sound of metal rattled to her left and caused her to jump. The source of the noise had been a long slender arm that came to rest on one of the lockers beside her. 

Annoyed, she turned to face the very boy who liked to torment her brother's feelings so. He was leaning in with his face close to her's and if anyone were watching, they probably would have assumed the wrong thing between them. To be clear, it was anything but that. 

"Bill."

"Star."

Mabel rolled her eyes at the nickname. Bill had a habit of forgetting people's names, so he preferred to give everyone he knew a nickname. It was easier to remember, he'd say. Mabel had been wearing a bright pink sweater with a shooting star the day they first met. Shooting star stuck ever since.

"Can I help you or did you confuse me for the wrong twin again?" Mabel smirked and the blond returned it. He pulled back and stuffed his hands in his jeans.

"Actually you can help me. Why don't you step in my office?"

Mabel groaned. She hated when he asked her to do this. Once again, it gave the wrong impression. She didn't fight it though, when Bill wrapped his arm around her and lead her to a door a few feet away.

Bill jimmied it a bit, before a click was heard and the door unlocked. He swung the door open enough to push to two of them in there and the closed it behind them.

Mabel found the switch to turn on the light and took in appearance of the closet around them. 

"Sorry, I'm still renovating the place. I'd like to imagine one day it won't feel so stuffy in here. Can't complain about the smell of chemicals though. That's the real charm in here." He took a deep breath to emphasize this.

Mabel couldn't help but let out a giggle. Despite how looney Bill was, she knew it was his sense of humor that Dipper liked most about him.

"Only you could romanticize a dingy closet full of worn cleaning supplies."

Bill shushed her and started petting the mop hanging upside down near him, "Don't listen to her, sweetheart. She just doesn't understand."

Mabel let out a snort, "Okay, enough. Why are we really in here Bill?"

Bill grinned, "Straight to the point! I like it."

"I have to be. Dip-Dop is probably out there having a heart attack after watching us come in here." Mabel shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Right...didn't think about that." Bill frowned and looked ashamed.

"Of course not. You only think about yourself."

Bill flinched and held his hands up in defense, "I know, I know Star, but I promise this is about me taking your advice and doing something nice for Pinetree for once."

Pinetree was the nickname for her brother. It was cute because it came from the design on his hat that he always wore. Maybe it had to do with their last name as well.

"And what is that exactly?"

Also, it was true. Mabel was playing god and trying to set both of them up together, without either of them knowing. She did this by giving them both advice. 

"Isn't it obvious?"

Mabel gave a frustrated huff, "No."

"I um want to ask your brother out to that important dance thing. I need your advice on how to do it."

Mabel internally squeaked. No wait, she did it out loud too and brought the blond into a hug.

"Oh my god Bill! You're finally learning! That's the perfect idea!"

Bill chuckled and awkwardly untangled himself from her arms, "Please don't do that. You know Im not good at what you call PDA. I flunked your exam with Pinetree."

Mabel recalled the event. She had told Bill to try giving Dipper a goodbye hug once and it ended with the blond shouting profanities half way through it and running away. It left a very confused male twin hanging and disappointed.

"So what's your game plan?" She asked excitedly. She had a list of many promposals at her disposal.

"I'm glad you asked! See I was going to get some ketchup and scribble it out on his desk for our last period. It'll be funny because he might think it's blood!" Bill gestured everything with his hands as he said it. He seemed pretty proud of this idea.

Mabel slapped her forehead in disdain.

"Bill that's not romantic at all! That's disgusting. See this is why you need your future sister-in-law's help." Mabel puffed out her chest and pointed at her self.

Big sister to the rescue!

"What? Then what should I do? Sharpie it on the back of his shirt and wait for him to see it?"

"No! Wrong so very wrong! That stuff doesn't come off!"

Bill looked lost now and Mabel let out a sigh. 

"Okay think Bill, what does Dipper like most?"

The blond thought for a moment, "His nerd books."

"There you go! Now just think of something cute to do involving books and maybe ask him that way."

A metaphorical lightbulb went off in Bill's head and the blond started grinning. "That's it, Shooting Star! I have the perfect idea! I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now shoo! You are dismissed from my office."

Mabel chuckled but reached for the door handle regardless. She slipped out of the closet and headed down the hallway to her class. The bell had already rung ages ago and she was late.

She hadn't expected the arm that reached out and grab her wrist, right when she turned a corner.

Her male opposite stared her down with burning curiosity. It looked like Dipper was struggling for words, but also too afraid to hear her the answer. 

"D-did he ask you t-"

Mabel rolled her eyes to prove to him how ridiculous the notion was and patted his shoulder.

"Nah, he just needed some advice. I already told you bro-bro, he's not into me. I wouldn't do that to you," She reassure him with a smile. 

Dipper let out a huge breath and Mabel didn't miss the small blush that crossed his cheeks. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

His face went from pink to beet red.

"M-Mabel!"

She laughed and then grabbed his arm to drag him to their next class.

"Forget it. Let's just go to class. We can't get another call home for skipping again."

\----------

The Promposal happened in their last class together. When Dipper had gone to the restroom, Bill had grabbed the book he was reading from the brunet's backpack. Mabel watched the whole thing except she had no idea what Bill had planned.

She just assumed the blond stuck a note in the book or something. Although it sure did take a while for just a note. Luckily, the book was back in it's place before her brother got back.

What Mabel hadn't expected was for Dipper to pull out his book once school was dismissed for the day, and screech so loud it startled everyone around them. The book dropped to the ground and Mabel glanced a peak and groaned. Bill had sharpied all over the pages her brother had bookmarked. The ink bled through the pages, making that part of the book pretty much unreadable.

Poor Dipper.

At least Bill had written the message so the words, "WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME -BILL" made it very clear as to what his intention was. She was worried he'd call it the "dance thing" again. 

Finally Dipper realized what was going on and his whole body flushed scarlet. He turned slowly to Bill, with a look that clearly was worried this was all some big hoax.

Neither of them expected the blond to look as nervous as he did at that moment. 

"W-well Pinetree? Don't leave a guy hanging."

Bill laughed but it was so forced and full of nerves, it hurt to watch. 

Then the stupidest grin came across her brother's face, before it disappeared into a shy chewing of his lip.

"Yes...but you owe me a new book, you jackass."

Mabel squeaked out loud again and the moment was ruined. It didn't matter though, she'd make more of these moments happen again soon. After all, it was all just a normal day of work for Mabel Pines, professional matchmaker.


	2. Rooftops and Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week before the dance and Bill realizes he forgot one important detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this goes along with BillDip week prompt two: Flowers.   
> Sort of. It has one flower scene in it. Don't judge me.   
> Anyways, here's a little continuation of the previous chapter.

It was lunch hour and Dipper found himself sitting alone with his favorite mystery book to keep him company. He didn’t have too many friends and Mabel had the lunch period after him, so this was usually how he spent this time in the cafeteria. He’d grab a tray, pick at the terrible food, before giving up and pulling out a book or heading to the library. 

He didn’t need new reading material yet, even if this book was badly damaged. Luckily this one was his own and not from the library. Dipper didn’t want to think of the fees he’d have to pay if it had been a library book. If it had been, Dipper would have probably pretended he had lost it just so that he could keep it. The brunet turned to the defaced pages and let a small smile grace his lips. Even if he had been angry at first, he was glad that it had been his book and not one he had to return. Now the writing was forever his to keep...

A loud clatter came from the space in front of him and slammed him back to reality. Dipper’s head jolted up and his eyes met with mirthful blue ones. The breath taking man in front of him had a grin on that made Dipper’s heart convulse in his chest helplessly.

“B-Bill!”

“Heya Pinetree, mind if I join you?” the blond gestured to the seat in front of him grandiously.

“I..uh…um,” Dipper stuttered, unable to come up with an articulate response. Instead he nodded enthusiastically. 

Bill winked and lifted his long legs to settle himself into the picnic style table. The brunet stared as Bill unwrapped his plasticware and began shoveling food into his face happily. All the while, slurping and chewing with his mouth open. 

Honestly, It was pretty gross. 

It didn’t end there. With a mouth full of food, the blond motioned to Dipper's plate and garbled out an unintelligible question.

Dipper frowned, “What?”

Bill swallowed his food hard and apologized, “I was asking why you’ve barely touched your food?”

“Oh, I didn’t really like the menu today,” Dipper shrugged and was about to get up to throw it away, when he noticed the other’s longing gaze…towards his tray.

“Uh you want it? You can have it.”

The blond in front of him lit up like a christmas tree and reached for his side plate of tater tots, “Well don't mind if I do!”

Bill lifted the little plate and tilted the tots right into his mouth. Some landed right onto his tongue but a majority of them bounced off his face and landed onto the floor. Who had taught this kid how to eat? How come he never saw him eating like this befo-

Wait a minute.

“Bill?”

The teenager in front of him grunted in acknowledgment for him to continue and he chewed away at his claim.

“Don’t you have B lunch with my sister? What are you doing here?”

Bill held up a hand as he brought up the pint of chocolate milk to his lips and chugged half of it down. The blond slammed it down on the table with a small hiccup, like he had just taken a shot of alcohol. Dipper couldn’t help put let out a small chuckle at the other’s display.

“Yeah, but no one needs to know that but us,” Bill replied confidently with a wave of his hand.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for that?” Dipper asked unsure, "You shouldn’t be skipping classes.”

“Hah trouble? No way. Mr. Bowtie owes me big time. He wouldn’t call my parents if he wants to keep his job.”

Dipper blanched. Teachers were involved in Bill’s behind-closet deals as well? It was no secret that if you wanted something like the answers to the homework assignments or the answer key to the next test, you went and made a deal with Bill in his “office”. Bill would help plenty of people with a variety of things and in exchange Bill either took bribes or school gossip as payment. He just didn’t think that it would go as far as to include the faculty of the school. Who else was involved? The principle? Dipper didn’t doubt it.

“Do you usually sit alone at lunch?” the teenager in front of him interrupted his thoughts again. Dipper blushed at the question and also for being caught off guard.

“Y-yeah, pretty much,” he replied while scratching his arm, “I don’t mind it though. I like having time to myself.”

Bill snorted at that, “No one likes eating alone. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t have to anymore.” 

Dipper felt panic hit him and he shook his head wildly, “You don’t have to do that! I don’t want you skipping class for me!”

The teenager in front of him laughed out loud, “I could do that and get two lunches, but that’s not what I was going to do.”

“Then…?”

“Well, Principal cowboy boots owes me a favor, so I’m sure we could reach some sort of arrangement," the blond replied thoughtfully. As if it wasn't a big deal that the freaking principal was also making deals with a high schooler!

"Are you kidding me! Who else do you do business with?"

Bill looked surprised at his outburst at first but then smirked, "Oh Pinetree, you'd be surprised at the people who have come visited me at my office hours."

"But the principal? Really?" Dipper asked throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly. 

At this Bill leaned in to whisper into his ear and Dipper felt his face burn, "Let's just say that Principal Boots likes to visit a certain nurse too many times a day to be considered a routine check up."

At that the blond slumped back into his seat and wiggled his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean.”

“No,” Dipper gasped.

“Yes.” Bill grinned, “So as a price to keep his secret, I told him he owed me a favor.”

“Wow. You’re like the devil, making deals with everyone,” the brunet teased and Bill pouted. It was absolutely adorable and Dipper wanted to reach over and kiss those puckered lips. 

_Okay Dipper. Reel it in. Just because he asked you out to prom doesn’t mean we are a couple yet_

“I like to consider myself more of an entrepreneur. I have this whole place under my thumb and as my prom date, we can be the kings of this whole school!” Bill laughed maniacally. 

Dipper leaned back warily. He liked Bill, he really did, but some times he could be a little off the rocker. Although, the brunet had admit it was a bit cute seeing how happy his crush was at the moment. 

Bill leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and his face in his hands, “Speaking of Prom, I hope you’re prepared for the best night of your life. You ready for this Pinetree?”

Dipper felt his hands get sweaty and his face burn, “Y-yeah, I’m really looking forward to dancing with you,” he replied shyly and looked down at his hands before glancing back at his date.

Bill’s eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

“Bill? What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Dipper’s hands flew to his face searching for any food smear across it.

The blond snapped out of it, but not before his chin slipped from his hands and smacked into the table below. Bill spat out a skew of curses, “Crap, sorry. No, there’s nothing on you other than your cute face, but I forgot something." 

“What did you forget?” he asked nervously.

For once Bill blushed and looked ashamed, “I don’t know how to dance.”

This completely shocked the male twin, “What! No way! You can dance. I’ve seen you do it plenty of times.”

“By myself!” Bill shouted in exasperation and tugged at his hair, “How could I forget the one thing these stupid school rituals are about?”

Dipper frowned, not liking to see his favorite person this upset. He reached out to grab Bill’s wrists to pull his arms down and brought their hands together. The blond flinched at the touch and turned red at his hands being held. Dipper felt his face warm up as well at how adorable the color looked on the other’s face.

“It’s okay. I’ll teach you how to dance,” he reassured the teenager in front of him. 

The blond gave him a shaky smile, “Right now?” 

“What? No we don’t have time. Lunch is almost over. We can do it after school though.”

Bill frowned and then an idea seemed to struck him, “Sure we have time! I have connections remember? You won’t get in trouble, I promise,” the taller male began tugging at his hand, pulling him up, and telling him to collect his stuff. 

Dipper stuttered unable to form any complaint before he was being dragged from the cafeteria. They went through the side exit that lead them outside and into the sunny day. 

Bill still held one of his hands and he tugged Dipper to their destination. The blond's hands were clammy and constantly twitching as if he wasn't used to the feeling. Dipper didn't mind though. He had dreamt of holding hands with his crush for months and now it was finally happening. 

Along the way, the blond had stopped to pluck a wild flower from the grass and placed it in Dipper’s hair above his ear. The action made butterflies flutter in his stomach and Bill smiled at him before continuing their adventure. It gave him hope that perhaps Bill liked him in the same way as well.

Dipper could only hope.

They stopped beside the old band building, right below a ladder that led to the roof. It ended a few feet above the ground so kids wouldn't climb up, but apparently that's what Bill had in mind. Dipper's heart sped up in excitement. It was Bill's humor and sense of adventure that the brunet loved most about the other. Still, he tried to appear the opposite. 

"We really shouldn't do this. We can't even reach that."

Bill huffed and rolled his eyes, “Not with that attitude we won’t. Turn and face the wall.”

Confused Dipper did as he was told. He heard a loud intake of breath behind him before a shaky pair of hands grasped his waist and lifted him towards the ladder. Immediately Dipper reached for the first rung of the ladder and pulled himself up. Once he was settled on the steps, he glanced down to spot a very red and flustered Bill. 

Was he that heavy?

Dipper felt a little guilty and considered working out a little more.

“Climb a little higher Pinetree. I’m coming up!”

The brunet did as he was told and next thing he knew the whole ladder shook from Bill landing on it. He had to grasp for his dear life to stop himself from falling.

H-how?

As if reading his mind, Bill answered his internal question, “I practiced for months in order to get that jump just right. It’s really paid off in the end. You’ll see!”

The male below him laughed and they both climbed up to the top. Once up there, Dipper stared in awe at the view. You could see the whole school from up here and it would be the perfect place to read to get away from it all. Dipper wondered if Bill would let him come up here again to do so.

“Welcome to my private island. My favorite place to take a vacation and escape the world. I’d offer you a tropical drink, but we haven’t gotten around to installing a bar yet.” Bill smirked and Dipper rolled his eyes. Of course he would call it that. After all, this was the same guy who called a closet his office.

“I thought we were here to teach you how to dance, not to _vacation_ ,” Dipper retorted.

“We can’t do both?” the blond replied lazily and reached for his pocket to pull out his phone. The other began scrolling through it before an upbeat tune began to play. That’s when Bill motioned him closer.

Okay. They were really doing this. This song was danceable. Although he was curios as to why he didn’t get to chose the music.

Dipper took a deep breath and walked up to his dance partner until they were a foot apart. He started tapping his foot to the beat and counted to four in time to the music. The other just stared in confusion.

“That’s the tempo I’m counting. We’ll be moving to that, so you’re better off doing it with me so you don’t miss your cues,” he explained.

Bill made a face, but began counting along with him. After a minute of this, Dipper took a step forward and grabbed Bill’s hands. He placed one of the blond’s on his shoulder and he put his on the other teen's waist. The reaction he got was the last thing he ever would have expected. Bill flushed scarlet from head to toe. It looked like the other was puffing out his cheeks and holding his breath as well.

“BIll? Take a deep breath. Are you okay?”

The blond nodded but the color didn't fade. ’t looked exactly the way he had right after he lifted Dipper on the ladder. Right after he touched him…

Oh!

Was Bill embarrassed about touching? 

“S-sorry, I’m not used to being this clos-“ Bill started to confirm his observations but Dipper held out a hand.

“It’s okay. If you don’t like it we don’t have to dance.”

Bill shook his head aggressively and held on tighter, “N-no I like it…It’s fine as long as it’s you.”

It was Dipper’s turn to blush. Seeing this side of his crush was absolutely adorable and it made the feelings in his gut much stronger. Once again, Dipper felt his eye’s linger on the other’s lips.

The male in front of his released a deep breath and visibly relaxed a little, bringing Dipper back into the now.

“You ready to move? I’ll lead the way.”

Bill let out a small yes and the brunet began to lead the other with his body and instructions. It was jarring and awkward at first as the took wrong steps and jerked in off movement. Often they would bump close into each other and Bill would curse and flush a deep red again and they’d have to start all over again. Things were never going to go smoothly if his date was going to freak out at their closeness. Maybe if he…

As the universe agreed, a slow song came on causing them both to halt again. Bill stared not knowing what to do next and Dipper had to take a deep breath to explain what he wanted to do next. Even his heart was racing at the chance to get close to his crush.

“Okay Bill, we are going to practice slow dancing next. Maybe if you do that first, it’ll be easier for you to do the other dances.”

Dipper watched Bill visibly swallow and break out into a sweat, “You mean the body movements where you’re pressed up close?”

“Y-yeah. Is that okay?" 

The blond looked pensive for a moment before giving a nervous chuckle, “I’m not sure, but I want to.”

“Okay,” Dipper replied and then repeated to himself. His hands pulled the other’s around his neck and he slid his down to Bill’s waist. The motion brought their bodies closer and he felt Bill shiver at the contact. Dipper stiffened when he felt his dance partner’s face bury itself in his neck from what he guessed was embarrassment.

“Sorry, I’m not usually like this,” he felt hot breath against his skin and Dipper’s heart began beating into overtime. It matched the pace of the heart pressed against his chest.

“I-It’s okay. Like I said we can stop if you want to. If not, all you have to do is sway like this,” the brunet explained by demonstrating the movement and Bill followed along. They did this until the song came to an end, Bill never lifting his head from his shoulder. It had been a little awkward since the teen was taller than him, but Dipper didn’t mind.

Apparently the other didn’t either because after the song stopped he let out a breath laugh, “That wasn’t so bad. It was actually really nice.”

Bill let his arms drop slightly to wrap them around Dipper’s torso and held him closer. Dipper felt his whole body flush and he was sure the other was too. It was getting to hot and uncomfortable, but the brunet didn’t want the gesture to end.

“B-Bill?”

The blond pulled back slightly to stare at Dipper’s eyes and then his gaze dropped a little lower. His gaze became half lidded and immediately the male twin knew what he was looking at. His eyes traveled to the other’s mouth and like a magnet he felt a pull towards them.

Slowly Dipper leaned forward and placed his lips onto the other’s in a chaste kiss. His stomach did flips as soft lips pressed back against his chapped ones with a groan. Bill was shaking in his arms and Dipper started to pull back with worry, when the other tugged him back in for a harder kiss and a tongue running across his teeth. With a small gasp, the brunet opened his mouth and deepened the kiss as his hands traveled up into blond hair. 

They made out for a minute, until Dipper whimpered in pleasure and they broke apart. Both of them panted out of breath and stared into each other’s eyes. He gave Bill a shy smile and the other turned cherry red again.

“Pinetree, I-“

“I like you Bill. A lot.” Dipper beat him to the punch and blushed, “If you feel the same can we be more than just prom dates?”

Bill smirked but it came off shaky with emotion, “That’s the plan.”

“Can we kiss again?”

The blond huffed out a small chuckle and approached the brunet again.

“Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as strong as the chapter before it, but the idea came to me and I really wanted to write it down. It doesn't lessen the guilt that I wrote this instead of my other fic today haha but I had fun. 
> 
> Anyways, I have a head canon that Bill is sensitive to touch. Seeing as that he is ticklish, enjoys pain, and I like the whole sensitive sides thing. So just wanted to apply that in this fic and now here I am explaining it. Also, I really enjoy this AU I've made so more may come along if I'm feeling up to writing fluff. Not sure. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more days until Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I haven’t written in a long while. It’s been tough getting back into the feel of things.
> 
> Let me tell you though, it’s 100% true that comments motivate writers. So I dedicate this chapter to MunchyMoon because I never would have written this without your nice comment. Thank you :3

There were only three more days until prom and Mable could practically feel the excitement and love in the air. 

Extravagant Promposals, couples walking each other to class, and okay maybe some overly affectionate displays of lust against the lockers....But who was Mabel to ruin love?

After all, she was one of them. Mabel had a date to the prom and she was going to do everything she could to make it perfect! Not just herself but for both mystery twins! 

Pacifica and Mabel had agreed to go dress shopping separately to make their appearance a surprise for that night. Just remembering how her idea made her girlfriend’s cheeks turn pink, made Mabel’s heart go into over time.

While her dress probably wouldn’t even come close to comparing to her date’s, Mabel still felt pretty confident about it. The same way she felt about the tuxedo that she had helped Dipper pick out.

The plan on prom morning was to make sure her brother looked absolutely stunning before getting ready herself. When she was done with her brother, Bill was going to have a hard time taking his eyes off of Dipper.

There was only one more piece of the puzzle that she needed to make sure of, so that it would all fall into place. 

Unfortunately, the only free time she was going to have, in order to do this, was during her lunch. Sure her stomach was grumbling, and it was going to suck being hungry all day, but sacrifices had to be made!

Mabel was the best sister ever! 

This so called last piece involved a certain blond. Specifically, one that was currently leaning against his locker and facing away from her. 

Thankfully Bill was never too hard to find.  
Mabel had heard him and his little gang of misfits howling in laughter from all across the school. 

With a frown, Mabel tapped hard on the blond’s shoulder to get his attention. Bill, not knowing who it was, shrugged her off and continued to snicker amongst his crew. Out of the corner of her eye, the guy with an eight ball tattoo on his wrist sneered at her.

Mabel responded by sticking her tongue out at him and straight up shoving Bill in front of her.

Nearly falling over, Bill let out a shout before twisting in her direction and glaring at her. He looked like he was about to say some nasty remark, realized who it was, and replaced it with a smirk instead.

“I need to talk to you,” Mabel said curtly. She did not like Bill’s friends at all, and she made them very aware of that. She could forgive Bill for bullying her brother once upon a time. Only because he realized his mistake and put an end to it. 

The others? Not so much. 

If Bill wasn’t their leader, the gang would still be harassing Dipper to this day, and that didn’t sit well with Mabel. 

Apparently the feeling was mutual because the guy with horribly crooked teeth gave her a dirty look before addressing Bill, “She bothering you boss? We’re happy to get her out of your hair and teach the girl some manners.”

The only girl of the group, with bright pink hair, wrapped an arm around Bill’s shoulder and grinned, “Yeah! Sorry toots, but Billy here already has a date to the prom. So scram!”

The rest of the gang snickered and jeered at Mabel, trying their best to humiliate her. 

Meanwhile the pink haired girl gave Bill a flirty wink, and possessively hugged him closer. Despite how close the two seemed to be, Bill scrunched up his face in discomfort. He awkwardly plucked the girl’s hand off his shoulder, stepped away, and glared at his friends.

“Pyronica, what did I say about personal space?”

Mabel could see how tense and serious Bill suddenly became. It was nothing like the laid back jokester she was used to. Pyronica seemed to notice as well as she nervously stepped back and apologized.

Bill then turned to stare at the guy who had threatened her, “And Teeth, you know better than to speak that way to a lady. Shooting Star here is welcome to speak to me whenever she pleases, got it?”

Teeth visibly swallowed hard and nodded his head, “S-sorry boss.”

Bill took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Good, now get lost,” the blond dismissed and waved them off. 

The crew scrambled to gather up their stuff and fled as quickly as they could. It wasn’t until they were gone from sight, that Bill turned to glance at her with a raised brow.

Mabel scowled in response, “Why do you hang out with those losers anyways? They’re jerks.”

The blond smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say? I can’t turn down anyone in need of a friend. Even if that friendship is purely based on fear.”

She gave him a hard stare, “Uhuh...”

“Hey, someone’s gotta keep those hooligans in line. That just happens to be me,” Bill defended himself. 

She thought about it for a moment. Anybody else leading the group would have probably been much much worse...

Mabel sighed in defeat. She supposed he had a point. Didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Whatever, look, can we talk in private for a moment?”

Bill visibly relaxed and grinned at her. 

“You wanna talk business Shooting Star? Well....” and at this the blond pulled out a small planner and flipped a couple of pages, “I’m booked for the day. You know, with prom coming along and people asking for favors...”

Mabel slapped the planner out of his hands and they both watched as the booklet bounced off the ground and landed a few feet away. 

Bill gave her a mock expression of terror, gasping at the horrible deed she’d done.

This only agitated her more. 

“I’m being serious Bill! Prom is only 3 days away! We need to talk about that!”

She watched as the blond’s comic look turned into a frown and he walked over to pick the planner up.

“Yeesh Star, “ Bill stopped to dust the thing off with his hands, “No need to get all physical. You know I always have time for the Pines twins.”

Mabel blushed a little at her outburst and looked at her shoes, “Er...sorry about that.”

Bill waved off her apology and slipped the little book back in his pocket, “No need Shooting Star. Let’s cut to the chase and get down to business. Shall we go into my office?”

Mabel made a face at having to go into the closet again, but decided to let Bill win this one.

“Fine...”

Bill perked up at that and with a spring to his step, he led her to the dreaded room. 

Despite how insufferable her brother’s boyfriend could be sometimes, Mabel couldn’t help but smile fondly at the ridiculous blond. Ideally, Bill wasn’t the person Mabel would have chosen for her brother...but seeing how happy Dipper was around him, well that’s all a sister could ask for.

When they finally made it to their destination, Bill fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Wait.

“Bill,” her voice stern, “How do you have a key to that now?”

The blond chuckled and held the door open for her as she walked in, “Well, they’re not stolen, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I was,” Mabel crossed her arms in the dark, “So if you didn’t steal them...” her eyes widened at the thought, “Janitor Finley gave them to you?”

There was a snap and the lights turned on. When she glanced at Bill, there was an awfully smug smirk on his face.

“I...don’t even want to know...”

“Good! No time to explain anyways. I have a lunch date with a certain Pinetree in a few minutes” he said as the blond made his way to a desk and office chair...

“I see you’ve done some remodeling since I’ve last been here.”

If possible, Bill’s grin grew even wider, “Thanks for noticing Shooting Star. Told you I’d have the place fixed up soon.” He kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back on the chair, “Although not everything has changed,” Bill pointed at a mop in the corner, “My beautiful secretary Susan is still watching the office while I’m gone.”

Mabel tried to hold back a laugh as she nodded towards the mop, “Nice to see you again Susan.”

“That’s the spirit!” Bill exclaimed and then pointed at a step stool across the desk, “Now take a seat and tell me why I have the pleasure of this lovely visit?”

Mabel held her skirt as she took a seat. Once settled, Mabel cleared her throat as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

“Okay. I’m going to go through this list and you’re going to tell me yes or no.”

Bill opened his mouth to protest, but Mabel cut him off.

“Yes or no.”

A skeptical brow rose on the other’s face before Bill motioned to go on.

“Right, so a ride to prom?”

“Yes?”

“A nice tux?”

He grinned and was about to speak, before Mabel interrupted him again.

“Other than that hideous yellow one.”

Bill groaned loudly and she took that as a no.

“Bill! A great looking tux is the most important part!”

“Do I have to? The yellow one suits my personality best!”

“Yes and no yellow, that’s final. You can’t negotiate with me on that one.”

The blond whined, “Can I at least wear my favorite bow tie?”

Mabel sighed, “Don’t you want to look sexy and handsome in front of Dipper? And as for the bow tie...You can wear it.”

Bill considered it for a moment, a slight blush appearing on his face, “Fine.”

Satisfied, Mabel circled the word tuxedo on her list as she broke the bad news to him, “Tonight you’re going shopping with Pacifica to get one.”

As expected, he groaned at that one, “You’re so cruel Star.”

“That’s your own fault. Now how about shoes?”

“Got it.”

“A boutonnière for Dipper?”

“A what now?”

“That’s a no,” she scribbled a note to get him one, “What are you planning on doing after prom?”

Bill’s face visibly paled and he looked at anything but her.

“Bill...” she warned, “Its not a hypothetical question.”

After a beat, he managed to look her in the eye. “Crashing an after prom party?” He guessed with a nervous chuckle.

She gave him a stern look, “Wrong answer.”

“...whatever Pinetree wants to do?” 

Mabel crossed her arms at his hopeful tone. It was cute really, but she wasn’t backing down on this.

“Try again.”

Bill put on a dramatic display of tugging his hair as his feet hit the ground with a thud. The final act was the blond’s head slumping face down on the desk and grumbling incoherently. 

Her brow raised as she tried to make out what he was saying, “What was that?”

There was a loud sigh before Bill went from face down to leaning his chin on the desk, “You’re awfully persistent Star, but I get it, he’ll be back home before the carriage turns back into a pumpkin.”

“Good,” That’s all Mabel wanted to hear, “This is Dipping Dot’s first real dance and I can’t have you corrupting him before the night is over.”

Bill gave her a playful pout before sitting up straight again, “I will be nothing but a gentleman Star. You can count on that.”

She giggled at the thought of dorky Bill being all fine and proper, but stopped as she heard a soft knock on the door.

“Bill? Are you in there?”

Mabel recognized the shy voice of her brother and smiled. She stood up from her seat and adjusted her skirt, “It looks like my time is up.”

“It’s doesn’t have to be,” Bill said with a shrug, “I know you skipped eating for this. You could always join us for lunch?”

Mabel blew a raspberry at him as she grabbed the door knob, “As if I’m going to make myself the third wheel at your table, while you guys staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. No thank you.”

She turned the handle to the door and when she felt some resistance, shoved it open the rest on the way. There was a loud yelp and thud and Mabel looked down at the source of it.

“Oh hey Dip-Dop,” Mabel held out a hand to help him up, “Sorry about that.”

She paused as she realized what he had to have been doing to get knocked over.

“Wait, were you leaning against the door this whole time trying to listen?”

Her brother blushed slightly and scratched at his arm nervously at being caught, “I was looking for Bill...is he in there?”

The devil himself poked his head out from behind the door and grinned at Dipper.

“Pinetree! Glad you’re here!” Bill held up a finger, “Just hold on a sec.” 

Bill turned to face the closet again, turned off the light and waved towards no one in there, “I’ll be back after lunch Susan. Don’t forget to fax those documents to my lawyer and forward all my calls!”

Mabel rolled her eyes with a smile as the blond closed and locked the closet door. Dipper on the other hand was chuckling at the act and shaking his head in disbelief.

She glanced at Bill and realized that the whole show was put up just for him to see Dipper laugh. At least, that’s what she believed by the soft smile directed at her brother.

Dipper and Bill locked eyes and gravity seemed to pull them closer as they started going over their day so far. 

Mabel took this as her cue to leave.

“Stop starving my bro-bro and take him to lunch already Bill,” she teased and both came back from the personal little world they were in. 

The blond gave her a salute, “You’ve got it Star! See ya around!”

“See you after lunch Mabel!” Dipper added happily, but with a look on his face that said he was expecting for her to explain what went down in that closet soon.

She laughed at how paranoid her brother was and waved them off. She’d have to make something up so that Dipper didn’t find out that she was helping Bill.

Mabel stood there for a moment, watching them walk away. She didn’t miss the moment her brother’s hand reached out to grab Bill’s. Frowned when the blond tore his own hand away as if he’d been shocked. Then the awkward way Dipper cringed in embarrassment and rejection. Bill staring at his hand for a moment, before shakily reaching out and taking Dipper’s hand again.

If Mabel was any closer, she would bet her unused lunch money that they were blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fingers crossed I can write another chapter* thanks for the read guys!


	4. Dinner And A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wasn't lying when he said he had a date to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but this was a long chapter XD  
> I was too impatient to edit it, but I hope you all enjoy anyway <3

For the fourth time in just a matter of minutes, Dipper cursed his body for being overly sweaty. This happened to include his currently clammy hands.

He was actually getting to hold his boyfriend’s hand at school and he couldn’t even enjoy it completely. Dipper glared at the betraying limb, feeling self conscious and hoping Bill wouldn’t get disgusted and let go.

Still…this was really nice. Dipper couldn’t deny that. His face warmed at how soft Bill’s hands were. That and how he wasn’t holding Dipper’s hand too loose or too tight.

A quick squeeze brought him back to reality and he looked up to find Bill staring at him with a brow raised.

When the pause went on for another awkward moment, Dipper realized that Bill must have asked him something.  
The brunet felt all the blood left in his body rush up to his face. Dipper began to stutter and try to apologize, but Bill cut him off.

“Whatever has you chewing on your lip, stop worrying about it Pinetree.” Bill gave him a quick kiss, effectively making Dipper loosen lower lip to reciprocate. 

With a small smirk, Bill pulled away but continued to stare at his lips.

“Mmmnn...Much better.”

Dipper blushed as Bill licked his lips and brought his hand up to caress his warm cheek.

He wanted to lean into it, but the moment he tilted his head, Bill dropped his hand and awkwardly looked away.

Dipper tried to read the blond’s expression to find out why, but with Bill it was impossible to tell.

With a sigh, Dipper looked at his surroundings and realized the way Bill was leading him made no sense.

“Ummm Bill?”

Curious Blue eyes focused back on Dipper.

“You do know that the cafeteria is the other way, right?” Dipper said as he gestured to the right way.

The surprised expression faded into a smug grin.

“Of course, I know that, but we aren’t eating at the cafeteria today,” Bill replied with a wink, “In fact, we aren’t eating cafeteria food at all.”

Dipper was just about to ask him what he meant by that, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a security guard head their way.

They weren’t doing anything wrong, but Dipper felt his heart pound with anxiety anyways. He looked up at Bill to see if he was just as worried as him, but the blond remained calm, smiling even.

_Bill’s idea of a date was detention?_

As the man approached, Dipper began to recognize who was approaching them and sighed in relief.

“Hey Dudes,” the nicest school security guard known as Suus waved at them. In his other hand, he held a pizza box that was probably his lunch.

Dipper grinned and gave the other a fist bump. It’s what they always did when they crossed paths in the halls. He considered Soos almost like a friend really than an authority figure. 

“Right on time Question Mark!” Bill sang as he held out his hand. Soos handed the pizza box over to Bill and he turned to Dipper, “I hope you don’t mind pepperoni?”

“I...um yes pepperoni is fine but....how?” Dipper couldn’t hide the disbelief in his voice.

Bill just shrugged it off, “What can I say Pinetree? I’ve got friends in high places is all.”

Dipper whirled around to stare at Suus, “Not you too?”

At first Suus looked confused at the question, but then he realized what Dipper meant.

The security guard raised his hands to defend himself, “Woah dude, it’s not like that. I didn’t make a deal with Bill.”

Bill chuckled and then it was Dipper’s turn to be confused.

“I’m hurt Pinetree,” the blond joked, not even pretending to look hurt at all, “I paid him fair and square, didn’t I Question Mark?”

“And for gas too!” Suus chimed in, then frowned as he reached into his pocket, “Almost forgot about your change.”

The blond shook his head and waved him off, “Nah, keep it buddy. Consider it your tip.”

Suus immediately thanked him, even though Bill had asked for the favor. 

“Well can’t let this pizza get cold, can we?” Bill announced and Suus took it as his cue to go back to work. With a wave goodbye, he turned, and they watched him walk away.

“Hey Bill?”

His boyfriend hummed in acknowledgement.

“Why the name Question Mark?”

Bill snorted and then snickered before looking at him.

“Caught him bent over one day, looking for his keys,” he paused when a new round of laughter hit him, “So when his shirt rode up, I unintentionally caught a glimpse of his underwear and on them were a pattern of question marks. The name’s stuck ever since.”

Dipper couldn’t help but let out a little huff of amusement himself, but then regretted it because Suus was his friend. 

A motion near him caught his attention. It was Bill reaching out towards Dipper’s hand but stopping halfway. Like a magnet, Dipper felt a pull and grabbed it.

Bill winked at him. 

“Now let me show you where we’ll be dining.”

 

.....................

 

Dipper shivered as he held the cold soda cans against his chest. 

After having picked up the pizza, they stopped at a vending machine to pick out their drinks. Now, he was trailing after Bill, stomach growling as the approached the school’s auditorium.

He had tried prodding the blond with questions to try and figure out where they were going, but Bill would only tease him with difficult clues.

The auditorium would have been Dipper’s last guess. 

They made their way to the back and realized that they must be heading towards the back door. 

Why Bill couldn’t go through the front like a normal person was beyond him. Bill was weird that way. 

The blond knocked to, what Dipper could have sworn he heard, the beat of the funeral march they play when cartoons die. 

Before he could ask Bill though, the door swung open to reveal a short student with platinum hair.

Gideon

He glared at Dipper. “I already told you people! This entrance is for perfor-“ Gideon interrupted himself when he turned and realized who was with him.

 

Bill smirked and waved at the now shocked kid in front of them. Without warning, Gideon squealed in terror before slammed the door in front of them. 

 

His boyfriend next to him growled and started banging on the door again.

 

“Open up Gideon! It’s time to pay up!” 

 

Dipper was about to tell Bill to forget about it, when the door opened a bit.

 

He heard Gideon clear his throat and pull the handle the rest of the way open.

 

“Excuse my behavior,” Gideon tried to smile but it was strained. “Why I had no idea you’d be coming to visit Cipher.”

 

The platinum haired male turned to Dipper with a look that screamed, Why would Bill hang out with you?

Bill placed his free hand against the door trim and leaned closer, “Yeah? Well I tend to do that sometimes.” 

Dipper could only describe Bill’s face as intimidating.

“You,” the blond pointed at Gideon, “Owe me a favor and it’s time to pay up.”

Gideon was trembling at this point, but moved from blocking the door to let them in, “W-why of course! Did you uh h-have s-something in mind?”

Bill looked around for a moment before something seemed to catch his eye.

“Actually, I do.”

—————

“Ya’ll be careful up there!” Gideon yelled up as they ascended the ladder, “And try not to make a ruckus! There’s a class going on!”

Dipper couldn’t even reply as he was clinging to the ladder so tight his palms hurt.

“Yeah, yeah kid. I won’t make a scene,” Bill complained as if he’d been scolded. Dipper had a feeling he was probably rolling his eyes right now.

Despite how scared he was, he couldn’t help but let out a snort of amusement. This brought Bill’s attention back to him and their eyes met.

“You hanging in there Pinetree?” He asked, laughing at his own pun.

“Barely! Now hurry up before I change my mind and sit in the audience instead.”

There was no real intent to the threat, but it succeeded in making his boyfriend pick up the pace. Soon enough they made it to the top and Dipper found himself in a very narrow platform, hanging from the ceiling. 

Attached to the platform were spotlights, pointing towards the stage where he could hear the distinct sound of a piano playing.

Bill was grinning ear to ear as he presented their location, using his arms and hands. “Welcome to the Catwalk Restaurant!”

Without missing a beat, he continued, “As you can tell, it wasn’t easy getting this reservation, but only the best for my Pinetree!”

Despite himself, Dipper laughed at Bill’s attempt to make him feel special. He would deny it forever, but Dipper liked this side of Bill.

...And it seemed like Bill enjoyed making him laugh too, because a gentle smile replaced his usual grin.

“So where is our table, oh generous boyfriend?”

Bill lit up at his response, “Right this way _Monsieur_.”

 

He led them across the platform where they could better see the stage and stopped. When Dipper glanced below, there was nothing on it, but a lone grand piano that was currently being played on. Other students were sitting in the audience, more than likely to support their friend.

Dipper turned to Bill, to realize that the blond had been staring at him and now looked caught. His boyfriend cleared his throat and signaled the floor around them.

“Table for two?”

He stared at the platform, still a little wary about being on it, but Dipper let out a long breath before sitting down, legs crossed in the center. Once settled, he pulled out both their drinks and set them in front of him. 

Bill followed his lead and placed the box of pizza next to the drinks and sat across from Dipper. 

“So, I see you went all out and reserved the best table?” Dipper said pleased with how elaborate this date was turning out to be.

“Of course. I managed to pull some strings here and there,” the blond bragged as he opened the box of pizza, “In case you’re wondering, this is advanced piano class rehearsing for their spring performance.”

Dipper peered below them again, “I see. So, dinner and a show?”

There was a grunt in agreement as Bill stuffed nearly half a slice of pizza down his throat, some of the sauce smearing all over Bill’s cheeks and nose. Dipper could only shake his head in amusement before digging in himself.

He looked around in awe as they ate. When Bill had asked him out on a lunch date, a theater would have never crossed his mind. After all, how many students had the chance to be up here?

Which speaking of…

Dipper took a swig of his soda and cleared his throat, “Hey…Bill?”

The blond was in the middle of taking a bite of a new slice and paused to blink at him. A pepperoni fell off the edge and landed on Bill’s lap, staining his jeans. Bill scowled before picking off his clothes and popping it in his mouth.

“What is it Pinetree?” he finally replied as he chewed on the offensive pepperoni.

“I um..I wanted…” Dipper took a deep breath to calm his nerves, “Why did Gideon owe you?”

Bill’s brow raised and Dipper regret ever asking the question. He looked down at his hands, expecting the other to annoyed with him.

Then the blond chuckled and Dipper met his eyes again.

“Well, if you really want to know….” At this Bill leaned closer and whispered softly in his ear, “He doesn’t.”

Dipper pulled away confused to see Bill grinning wildly.

“What do you mean?”

And here, the other looked smug, “Well, you know how Gideon has a huge crush on Star?”

At this, Dipper frowned. He did not like how this was going.

“Don’t give me that look Pinetree,” Bill pouted, “Just hear me out, alright?”

He crossed his arms, and gave a reluctant, “Fine.”

If Bill noticed his discomfort, it sure didn’t bother him as he continued his story.

“So, the little creep asked me to get him one of Shooting Star’s headbands in exchange for a favor later,” at this the blond chuckled, “Buuuuuut I didn’t shake on it! For various reasons of course. So, I went to the store, stole a headband, and he’ll never know the difference.”

Dipper was speechless. Bill…tricked Gideon? Just the thought of it made him snort and he held his hands over his mouth to suppress laughing and getting them caught. 

Bill grinned at his response and warmth flooded in his chest.

He was going to scold his boyfriend for stealing, but seeing how happy Bill was, he didn’t have the heart to ruin it.

They continued to eat and enjoy each other’s company until they were full. Dipper leaned back against his hands, shut his eyes, and sighed, “I wish lunch wasn’t over soon. I really don’t feel like going back to class.”

“You don’t have to,” Bill whispered, “We can stay up here as long as you want.”

He opened one eye and frowned, “We really shouldn’t skip class though…”

The blond seemed to deflate and moved to dangle his legs off the catwalk, “No worries Pinetree, it was just a suggestion.” Bill folded his arms

Dipper wanted to make a comment about how unsafe that was, but when Bill looked back at him, it’s like he read his mind and moved to grip the railing instead.

Torn, his gaze went back and forth from the stairs leading to class to Bill sitting there looking so solemn. 

He let out a soft sigh and crawled his way over to his boyfriend and sat next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked gently.

Bill scoffed, “That’s a terrible deal Pinetree.”

Despite the comment, he turned to grin at Dipper, “Don’t feel like you have to stay…”

“If I’m staying, it’s because I want to be here, okay?” the twin rolled his eyes at the other.

“Just can’t get enough of me, can you Pinetree?”

Dipper felt his face heat up, “You’re the one begging me with puppy eyes to stay.”

“So, they do work on you then,” Bill snickered, and Dipper couldn’t help smiling even though he felt like playfully shoving the blond.

Instead he let out a soft sigh as his mind wandered to the last thing he wanted to think about.

Prom.

Even the word had his palms sweaty and he wondered if Bill felt the same way.

“So….Prom is this weekend…” Dipper started, trying to see what kind of reaction he’d get.

He didn’t get one.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more nervous. Not even when I forgot to study for my Chemistry test,” he mumbled and picked at a mark on his shoes anxiously.

When Bill still didn’t answer, he looked up to find gold eyes boring into his.

“You’re nervous about going with,” Bill cut himself off and cleared his throat, “You’re not backing out on me as my date, are you Pinetree?”

Dipper flushed and shook his head forcefully, “N-nno!” then realizing his outburst, felt his face get even hotter, “I’m just worried I’ll ruin it somehow…”

Bill scoffed at that and Dipper couldn’t help but look down again in shame. 

Great. Now Bill probably thought he was an idiot.

“Heh, you could knock down the punch bowl or burn the whole school down and you still wouldn’t be able to ruin the night.”

He glanced at the blond again and saw him chewing on his lip.

Wait. 

“You’ll be fine Pinetree. I’m the one who should be nervous,” Bill spat in disgust, “I’m the one who can’t even…” The blond gripped at his hair and groaned.

Bill was…nervous?

“Can’t even what?” he probed, hoping Bill would admit his fears. If both of they were nervous, maybe they could help each other out.

His boyfriend mumbled a response and Dipper frowned.

“Bill?”

Suddenly Bill slumped in defeat and Dipper felt his chest ache. Bill’s voice was small when he finally said, “I’ve never told anyone this…” and he looked at Dipper, Bill’s eyes asking a silent question.

“I can keep a secret,” Dipper encouraged.

Bill looked away again, unable to meet his eyes when he confessed, “I’m not…I…How am I supposed to get through the whole night, when I can’t even touch you now without having a small panic attack?”

Realization dawned on him.

This is why….that explained….

Wow

“Haphephobia,” Dipper stated. It wasn’t a question as more as it was a diagnosis.

“A what now?” Bill asked confused at the response.

“Haphephobia,” he repeated, “It means you have a fear of touch.”

Bill frowned, “It’s not a fear as much as-“

“Your body reacts differently to touching and being touched,” Dipper finished for him with a small smile.

Eyes widened in shock and the moment of vulnerability on Bills face, made Dipper’s chest ache.

“I can help you with that, you know?” Dipper continued softly, “Do you want to see how?”

Bill cleared his throat and let out a shaky, “Y-yeah.”  
Dipper took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, “First, turn around to face me.”

The other gave him a look, but did as he was told, sitting crossed legged and facing Dipper.

“Now do you trust me?”

Bill hesitated before a forcing a grin, “Bring it on Pinetree.”

He was about to state that he hadn’t really answered the question, but Dipper let it slide for now.

“Okay, now put your hands out in front of you. Like this,” He held out his hands, palms facing up to show Bill.

The blond huffed but did as he was told. Dipper couldn’t help but notice his hands shaking though.

“Take a deep breath,” and they both did at the same time. Then Dipper slowly placed his hands on top of Bill’s. 

His chest filled with pride when his boyfriend didn’t even flinch.

Then with a soft whisper he continued, “Now close your eyes.”

Reluctantly Bill shut his eyes and shut them tight. His hands were shaking again. 

“I’m going to slowly move my hands and stop,” Dipper explained the exercise, “When you’re ready for me to move my hands again, say _ready_. If it gets to be too much for you, “Just say _stop_ , okay?”

Bill took another deep breath and nodded. He was holding Dipper’s hands tight and the brunet could tell there was a mental battle going on in the other’s head.

Then very softly that Dipper almost missed it, “Ready.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Dipper slid his hands up Bill’s arms and stopped at his elbows. He made sure to keep his eyes trained on Bill’s face in case the feeling pained him.

It didn’t seem like he was, but Bill’s eyebrows were knit in concentration and there was a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Dipper’s face warmed in response and he mentally scolded himself. He was only holding Bill’s elbows and he was a blushing mess.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Bill took another deep breath and gave him the cue to move on.  
Dipper leaned forward as he gently moved his hands to the blond’s shoulders. Dipper could really feel Bill’s body shaking and without thinking, Dipper lightly tried to massage the tension out of them.

Bill leaned away in surprise and he immediately stopped.

“Sorry…”

The blond shook his head, “Don’t be. Just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Dipper sighed in relief and kept still as his boyfriend tried to adjust.

When he was ready, he went for Bill’s chest next.

Bill gasped and tensed at his touch.

Dipper recoiled, moving his hands away with him. He completely believed Bill was going to say stop next, but instead Bill let out a tight chuckle.

“Are you using this as an excuse to touch my body Pinetree?” the blond huffed but still sounded on edge when he continued, “At least ask a guy before you feel him up.”

Dipper’s cheeks burned, and he mentally cursed at himself. 

This idea was stupid, and he should have never brought it up. Embarrassed, Dipper began to turn away so that he could get up, but Bill caught his eye.

He was reaching out, hand about to grab Dipper’s sleeve, giving him a longing look. 

“Bill?”

The blond tried to pull a smooth move by running his hand through his hair and grinning, but Dipper didn’t buy it. Dipper got back into position and put his hands in front of him, palms up.

Bill eyed them with his brows furrowed.

“You… you want to try?” Dipper asked motioning for Bill to put his hands over his.

At first Dipper thought he was going to say no, but then his boyfriend carefully placed them in his hands. Bill’s slightly pink cheeks brought a smile to his face.

“Pinetree I-“

“It’s okay,” Dipper cut him off, then shyly continued,” You want to touch me, right?”

A beat past as Bill hesitated, then took a shaky breath.

“Yes.”

Bill’s voice was breathy now and it sent a shiver down Dipper’s spine.

“Okay,” Dipper exhaled and then closed his eyes, “Go at your own pace. If there’s anything I’m uncomfortable with, I’ll say _stop_.”

“Right,” Bill replied weakly and his hands shook for a moment in Dipper’s.

After a couple of minutes passed, Bill sighed and slid his hands forward, imitating what the brunet had done. Bill squeezed his elbows lightly then quickly continued. He paused at Dipper’s shoulders and ran his fingers up the nape of Dipper’s neck to play with the curls there. 

He relaxed into Bill’s touch and hummed at how good it felt. The noise must have given Bill the courage he needed because next thing Dipper felt was finger’s caressing through his hair. More than likely his hair was going to be a mess for the rest of the day, but it was so worth it. 

A thumb brushed through his bangs and ran gently over his birthmark, making Dipper shiver. His heart was beating widely in his chest now and Dipper bit his lip to distract himself from the feeling.

The hand then slid down to cup his cheek and this time the thumb stroked across his lips. Dipper gasped, teeth releasing his bottom lip, and leaned into Bill’s hand. He realized that Bill had done that for the sole purpose of getting him to stop chewing on it.

Dipper let out a huff as his boyfriend then began to caress his cheeks, bringing his other hand up to join the first. Bill’s touch was so gentle, and he couldn’t help letting out a pleased sound.

Suddenly, there was a warm breath close to his face and Dipper couldn’t tell if Bill was pulling him forward or if Dipper was leaning closer. All he knew were that warm, soft lips met his and he melted into the kiss.

Bill deepened it and his tongue was slick and hot against Dipper’s. The brunet hadn’t meant to make the needy whine that left his lips, but it only encouraged Bill more. He opened his eyes slightly to take in his boyfriend’s expression, but Bill had closed his eyes as well. He shut them again, enjoying the moment.

Unfortunately, the kiss didn’t last long after that. Bill pulled away with a smile, blushing just as much as Dipper was.

Glancing back down at Bill’s lips, Dipper moved forward to close the gap between them again.

“See? Nothing to worry about,” Dipper said, and he hated how breathless he sounded.

Bill only chuckled softly and moved in as well so that their lips were barely touching. 

That tease…

Dipper angled his head again and was about to reach out to place his hands on Bill’s shoulders for support, when a loud squeal interrupted them.

“Y’all better not be up there!”

They pulled apart quickly, eyes wide at the interruption.  
“If you are, you better scram before Theater class starts!” Gideon continued, “I won’t have some hooligans interrupting me while I perform. Just you wait! I will dazzle my sweet Mabel into my arms as the lead in this year’s musical!”

Over his dead body, Dipper snorted at the thought.

“Don’t think I can’t hear y’all! I’m coming up!”

Bill quickly stood up and held out his hand shyly to help Dipper up.

He gladly accepted and once he was on his two legs, Bill didn’t let go. Instead he grinned and squeezed his fingers.

“Do you trust me?” the blond asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill using his own words against him but gave the other a nod.

“Good!”

Bill pulled him along as they ran down the catwalk and suddenly Dipper was starting feel afraid of heights.

“Bill! Where are we going!?”

“I thought that was obvious Pinetree, out of here,” Bill snickered.

Dipper’s stomach dropped.

“The ladder was the other way!”

Dipper could only let himself be pulled as Bill laughed hysterically.

Despite this, Dipper smiled as he left his fate up to his crazy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 more chapters planned for this, but life keeps beating me with a stick. I will try to get them out as soon as I can though. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments. <3


	5. Interlude Part 1: Beginnings of a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the big dance, a look into the day that set things in motion for our pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. All I'm going to say is take care of your mental health ya'll. It's no joke.
> 
> Also, before I got to the prom part, I wanted to write how Dipper and Bill got to this point. I got hit with the idea hard and HAD to write it. So I hope you enjoy this 2 part prequel to the story <3

“Eight, for sure.”

“No way! Are you blind? That’s a Three, tops.”

Bill blinked and looked up from his phone screen to see what they were talking about.

Ugh.

Of course.

Bill rolled his eyes and returned to the game in front of him. There was something addicting about flinging screaming birds into terribly designed infrastructure. He smirked as the pigs he hit squealed in terror at being hit.

It was lunch time and they all were sitting at one of the many picnic tables outside. They had all long finished their meals and were now just hanging out until the bell rang. The moment Hector and Eight-ball began drooling over girls, Bill decided his phone was way more interesting.

“Hector, you’re just saying that because she turned you down last year,” Bill added in, before letting another slingshot go.

He could feel two pairs of eyes staring at him and waiting for him to continue.

Bill pretended to ignore them, focusing on aiming the angle just right…

“Tch. Like you would know Bill. Have you ever had anyone turn you down?”

The blond shrugged, “Haven’t had an unhappy customer yet.”

Crap

He overshot the bird in his distraction.

Pyronica, who had been stuffing her face with pizza and watching Bill play, elbowed his shoulder.

“I know one person whose turned Bill down,” she garbled with her mouth full.

Everyone looked at her in disgust.

“Gross!”

Pyronica smacked Eight-Ball on the back of his head for his comment. Happy with the angry screech he made, she swallowed her food before continuing, “Well, turned him down as in for a deal,” she sang, her good mood returning.

She elbowed Bill some more.

He met her playful eyes with a glare from his own.

No one was supposed to know about that.

“Oh yeah?” Eight-Ball leaned closer, probing for more information, “And who would that be?”

“Mabel Pines…” Hector’s longing voice interrupted the conversation.

What were the odds?

They all looked up, eyes searching for the girl in mention.

Bill spotted the pretty and energetic brunette in seconds. She was wearing one of her iconic handmade sweaters and smiling at the boy next to her. From what Bill knew, they were related and around the same age. Maybe he had overheard the word twin before.

That had to be it.

Except as similar as they might look, they were two very different individuals. Where she was popular and confident, the boy was a loner and nerdy. The kind of kid his gang loved to torment. In fact, he was surprised they hadn’t yet.

The only reason someone might know his name at all, was because of his relation to Mabel.

Dipper Pines.

 “In your dreams Hector,” Eight-Ball snickered, “Girls like her don’t date guys like us.”

“Yeah,” Hector sighed heavily, “But a guy can dream.”

Bill mentally checked out as their mindless conversation continued. 

Mabel Pines indeed was the only person at this school who had turned him down.

Not romantically. He wasn’t interested in her like that.

No.

Bill had gone against the norm and had asked her to make a deal with him. Offered her almost anything she wanted in exchange for something simple. They had been paired up for a project in economics class and he was trying to see if he could get out of all the work.

Not because he couldn’t do it. No, more like he just didn’t want to. 

Bill had better things to do than boring research for the costs of prom. That was more up her corner than his. In fact, he had expected her to be thrilled about taking the wheel on this one.

Instead, he could still remember the unimpressed scowl she gave him, before she got up and left his office with a slam of the door.

Bill glanced up at the twins again to find only the boy by himself. His hands were in his pocket, shoulders slumped forward, and feet shuffling forward.

The sight was pathetic honestly.

…But for some reason… he couldn’t stop staring.

Bill had to look back at his phone a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t being obvious.

 

Wait.

Why was he worried about being obvious?

He peered up at the brunet again, finding it hard to look away from those soft curls, button nose, and rosy lips.

Realizing he was doing it again, Bill’s eyes snapped back to his cellphone.

He could already feel Pyronica’s eyes on him. No doubt still wanting to tease him about his failed bet and now this.

Keep playing it cool Cipher...

An angry kid shouted and that brought Bill’s attention to a needed distraction.

A teen with a bleeding heart sweater, that looked like it reeked of cheap body spray and angst, ran into-

 Oh great….

Not a distraction after all.

He ran into the Pines twin purposely causing him to yelp. Then as he walked by, Bleeding Heart shoved the kid over, knocking him to the ground.

The guy and his friends pointed at the kid on the floor and laughed.

Suddenly the noise was the most obnoxious thing he’d ever heard and Bill wanted it to stop this instant.

“Shut it!”

At his command, the sound of mocking died down to his satisfaction.

Still…

Why did it matter to him?

It was just another typical show of school bullying, nothing he hadn’t seen before… but for some reason it caused something to drop in Bill’s stomach. He had to resist the urge to get up and help the kid who was trying to hide it but, was now rubbing tears from his eyes. There was just something about the hollow look the kid had on his face that Bill had seen too many times befo-

“Uhhhh…Boss?”

Bill blinked and realized that he had stood up after all, and now had three pairs of eyes were staring at him curiously.

“Are you okay?” Pyronica asked, sounding weirded out. She had somehow picked up on his line of vision and was looking between both the twin and Bill.

To save face, he scowled back down at them, “What kind of question it that?”

Hector and Eight-ball shrugged, but Pyronica didn’t look convinced.

“Of course I’m alright. I’m just sick and tired of hearing you all yammering,” Bill stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his half-eaten tray, “I’m outta here. Any longer with you guys and I’ll bore myself to death.”

With a scowl he left the table with a parting gift, flipping them the bird.

 “I’ll see you suckers later.”

The blond threw his tray away and headed off to class. He knew they were whispering behind his back at the incident, but he didn’t care. Bill was sure anything they were thinking was dead wrong. Besides, his gang was used to his odd moods and behavior. All except for one, who always had a habit of getting into his business. The guys were too self-absorbed to notice, but Pyronica sometimes knew things before even Bill did and that annoyed him to no end.

Bill groaned, kicking at a rock in frustration. The small thing skidded ahead of him until it came to a stop. As much as he tried to ignore it, the blond could still feel the heated gaze of Pyronica boring into the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon, Bill found himself in a small room, staring at the potential in front of him. Janitor Finley had put up a strong fight, refusing to let go of the supply closet in front him, but Bill found a way. In the end, they all give in to something or another.

There was plenty of work to do before it became a real office, but this would do for now. He just had to find a way to find room for a table and clear the strong smell of disinfectant. While it would be helpful in suffocating his visitors into giving in quickly in order to leave the room, he didn’t want himself to succumb to it as well.

Two loud knocks on the door brought him back to the present.

That was odd.

Finely told him he wouldn’t bother him in his new place, but who else knew he was in here at the moment?

Another knock.

“Who is it?” Bill replied in a terrible excuse for a feminine voice, as he opened the door a crack. He made a mental note to see if there was a way to make a peephole on the door. He looked out to see a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes, long hair, and purple sweater with a star shooting across it. The twin had her arms crossed in front of her with a frown gracing her usually smiling face.

Bill grinned at the unexpected guest. “Well, look who came back for business,” he teased.

Mabel chewed on her lower lip before speaking. “Yeah. Look. Bill,” she struggled for words, “Ugh, can you just let me in?”

 He raised a brow in question and Mabel let her hands drop.

“I’d rather not do this in front of anyone who can hear,” the female twin looked around as she said this.

Bill couldn’t help but wonder just who she was trying to avoid.

With a nod, Bill opened the door wide enough for her to slip in and then shut it behind her. When he turned to his guest, he found her nervously twirling her hair and looking around.

“Relax Shooting Star. It may not look like much now, but you and your secrets are safe in here.”

The brunette blinked and raised her finger to say something, but then looked down at her sweater and  dropped it.

Bill chuckled as she figured out the nickname and waved his hand, motioning for her to continue.

“Right, it’s Mabel by the way, but…” She let out a deep breath and continued, “I want to reconsider your offer.”

The blond leaned forward and placed his hands on his hips, “Oh? Why the sudden change of heart?”

This was getting interesting for sure. Guess Shooting Star wasn’t an off statistic after all.

Frustrated, but seemingly more at herself, she cleared her throat, “I’ll agree to your deal, but I want something in return for my brother, not me.”

Bill was caught off guard. Taken aback really. A deal for benefitting someone other than herself? Maybe these pair of siblings should be called the mystery twins, because now Star was making him try to solve a puzzle he didn’t understand.

“Your brother?” he questioned slowly, “If he wants something, then he should be here making the deal, not you.”

Mabel huffed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine,” the suddenly gloomy girl began, “I guess you don’t want my help with the project after all. I knew this was a waste of time…”

Bill eyed her carefully as she turned towards the door. He knew exactly what he was dealing with here and he wasn’t about to fall for her bluff.

Well, not to his disadvantage anyway.

Her hand reached for the handle and Bill scowled. She didn’t even finish the proposition or let him continue.

The door was now open and as she began slipping out, she paused for the briefest second.

“Wait.” Bill internally cringed at his voice saying the word. Even more so when she turned around and looked at him like he’d just told her that she was getting a pony for Christmas.

Well played Star.

She bounced over to him excitedly, her enthusiasm practically radiating off her.

“So you’ll do it?”

 Bill snorted and crossed his arms.

Nice try Star. Too bad I haven’t fallen for that one since kindergarten.

“Can’t say I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm, but let’s hear more about this deal for your brother before I consider anything.”

The brunette seemed to find the mop beside them worth staring at as she began to play with her again. Bill could tell she was trying to find the best way to word her proposition. He was about to tap his foot impatiently, when her eyes met his. There was a fire burning deep in that determined look of hers that spoke volumes of something Bill could never comprehend.

A bond that only twins souls could feel.

“I want you to be Dipper’s bodyguard.”

Bill blinked. Turned the words over again in his mind. Then he blinked once more.

“What?”

There was a groan of frustration when she said it again, “I want you to be my brother’s bodyguard!”

“I heard you the first time Star. What I mean is, what kind of request is that?” Bill then gestured at himself, “What makes you think I would agree to something like that?”

A blush crept across her rosy cheeks and Bill shook his head in disbelief.

“Well go on,” he motioned for her to continue, “Answer the question.”

 “I…I just thought you…” she stopped herself midway, realizing what she was about to imply.

The answer was no. He did not just take every deal that happened upon his lap. Bill spared her the snarky remark though, as he didn’t want her heading towards the door a second time. That and now that he had her doubting the deal, another strategy, Bill could begin to seal the deal.

A long and dramatic sigh left his lips as he began to pace the room. He could feel Star’s eyes as they followed him and Bill had to hold back a smirk.

“So what would body guarding thing entail?”

He heard a small gasp of excitement and so he paused to glance at the brunette. Bill could tell she was trying hard to control her emotions as she bit her lip. Eventually she took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

“I know you’re not exactly a body guard, but you have a lot of people who listen to you and your…friends,” Star began carefully, “All I’m asking is that you use that to stop people from picking on Dipper. He gets bullied a lot.”

Bill frowned at that, “I’m aware.”

She blinked at him in confusion before continuing, “So if you can stop people from picking on Dipper, I’ll do all of our project.”

After that, Star remained quiet do that he could think it over. It wasn’t a bad deal per se, possibly even easy….and with some minor adjustments, it could be better….

Scratching his chin, Bill decided to wrap things up, “So! You’ll do all of our project in exchange to make sure your brother doesn’t get picked on anymore?”

Star nodded her head but still sounded uncertain when she responded with, “Yup?”

Bill copied her movement, “And you’ll make sure it gets a passing grade?”

At this, she gave him a look as if he insulted her.

“Of course I will!”

He chuckled at that and waved his hand dismissively. “Just getting the details in.”

“Oh…Okay.So-”

“But!” Bill interjected, “This deal only lasts until we get our grade. After that, your brother is on his own again.”

Before she could get a word in, he continued, “And while I believe in your project power Shooting Star, if you happen to fail our project, then you will, in your worst interest, owe **_me_** a favor. Capisci?”

 The twin’s mouth figuratively hit the floor. Whatever she had been expecting from this deal, she sure didn’t expect this.

“Ca-What now?”

Bill rolled his eyes. Of course she didn’t know.

“Do we have a deal?”

At this, Bill offered his hand to shake on it. He grinned confidently, despite the slight worry she might not take the deal. All because Pyronica wouldn’t let him forget that he had failed once.  

Brown eyes stared at limb, as if a buzzer would shock her if she touched it. Not that Bill hadn’t done that before, but it was prank free this time. The only deceptions held in his palm were in the deal itself.

Star’s brows furrowed next and she began chewing on her lip again.

“What if you can’t protect my brother? Do you then owe me?”

 It hadn’t come off as an insult, more like a worried remark. Still, Bill could feel his hackles rise at the comment. He had to remind himself that the twin didn’t know what he was capable of and that the protection wouldn’t be a problem.

“Sure. Whatever. I’ll owe you one,” he dismissed her.

Yeah there was no way that was ever going to happen.

She seemed satisfied with the response at least.

Great!

Now….

Bill wiggled his fingers at her as a reminder.

“Well?”

With one last glance toward the door, she seemed to mentally steel herself before facing him again.

A soft and warm hand smacked into his, then squeezed tightly as they shook.

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one was a bit short. Next part though shouldn't take as long to come out. *fingers crossed* 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think below. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write a High School AU for these characters and look at me now. I love this little world I created haha
> 
> Anyways, I may add on to this with the other prompts for the week. We'll see how it goes. Anyways, thanks for reading! :3


End file.
